Amazing Hotspring
by Sakuran181
Summary: In Amazing Hotspring, private place where you could do anything without being overheard! What would our lovely couple do when they were in Amazing Hotspring! We both knew the answer: had some fun! Author's note: I don't own CCS, Clamp do!


In the private hot spring of The Li, a beautiful woman with short auburn hair and twinkle emerald eyes sat in the water, her hand slipped on water's surface, she played with the warm water adorably. She wore a pair of white bikini that revealed her perfect body, milky skin, full breasts, small waist, round hips, killer and smooth legs. She was a supermodel, she looked like an angel. She was Sakura Li whose husband was one of the most successful business men in Hongkong-Syaoran Li. They were a sweetest couple in the world. They were destiny of each other!

This hot spring wasn't deep, the top of it just reached Sakura's top breasts. She rest her head on the edge of the lake as she closed her eyes to relax. She heard footsteps but did't bother to see who came because she was really sure the one was coming was her best husband. Syaoran wore a black boxers. He was so so so perfect, too. Tall, strong, muscle body, tanned skin, messy chestnut hair and his eyes also killed anywomen who looked into them. He had deep amber eyes which could look through anybody's mind easily like read a comic book. He walked into the warm water and sat beside his wife. He wrapped an arm around her, she rest her head on his shoulder peacefully.

"I'm sorry for leaving you here alone"-he whispered

"You don't have any fault at all, don't blame yourself anymore. I'm just thinking..."-she murmured softly

"About what?"-Syaoran asked as he kissed Sakura's forehead

"Us! How kind you are! How lucky I am! How happy we are! I want our love life to be like that forever!"

"Sweetheart, I'm the one who must say it! You're the best of my life. I don't need anyone, anything beside you!"

Syaoran smiled as he touched his wife's cheek gently, his hand went down to her chin, he lift her face up, amber eyes caught emerald eyes, he bent down to her and captured her red soft lip sweetly. They closed their eyes and feel the warm of each other's lips. They deepened their kiss sweetly, lovingly, passionately. Syaoran's tongue parted his wife's lips so he could enter her mouth. Their tongue met, they exchanged their sweetness and felt each other's love on the tongue. Sakura wrapped one hand around Syaoran's neck as the free one was on the back of his head. She combed his messy hair by her fingers. Syaoran had one hand tightenned his Sakura's waist when other wandered from her thign to her chest. He found her full breasts that what she gave only him. He cupped one breast of her in his warm palm and squeezed it. He made her escape a moan through the kiss. This voice seemed to be musical sound in his ears. They broke their kiss to take air but still held each other in their embrace. They gasped as they stared at the one they loved most. They could see each other's eyes filled with trust, love, passion, and lust. They smiled lovingly and.."I want it more!" they both said at the same time!

They knew their partner so well. Even though Sakura said nothing at all, Syaoran always knew what she needed. Though Syaoran did't say anything, Sakura was always the one could say exacly what her husband wanted. And now, they exactly knew what to do. Sakura sat on her husband's lap. Syaoran untied the top of Sakura's bikini. He tossed it somewhere on the ground behind Sakura's back. Once the top was gone, his Sakura revealed her beautiful milky pink breasts in front of his eyes. Both of his hand touched her breasts, he massaged them in his palms. She threw her head back as she gave a small moan enough for him to be excited. He wrapped his left hand around her waist while the right one cupped her breast. She put her hand on the back of his head and made his face closer her chest. She could felt his warm breath againsted her chest. He kisses the tip of her breast, licked her pink nipple, teased it with his tongue and made it harder. "Oh...Syaoran...Syaoran...", her moan drove him crazy, such a sexy, so erotic moan. He stopped for a second to take her full breast into his mouth, he suck it hard. She arched her back for him deepenned his suck. Her soft skin, her wonderful breast got him to the edge of the wildness. "It's good, Syaoran" she mutterd sweetly as she stroked his hair. He left her breast to play with her left one. He stopped playing with her breasts and then helped her sit on the edge of the hot spring. He took off her panties, he spread her legs, kissed her labia, his hand slit her womanhood roughly, she groaned in pleasure which made him more excited. Suddenly, he buried his face between her legs and sucked her core hard and hard. He kissed it, he licked it, he sucked it, she went wild under the warm of his mouth. "Oh, Syao baby, please", said Sakura as she collapsed on the ground behind her, she closed her eyes and squezzed her breast herself hornily. Syaoran kept getting his wife to the top of pleasure, he loved it. She lay on her hip up, so her husband took a finger into her entrance easily. He thrust in and out, in and out. With each thrust, he earned a small moan from her. He added two fingers into her and thrust as he kept sucking her. She got him her juices. He licked and tasted her sweetness. "You taste like milk!"-he commended teasingly.

Syaoran kissed up his wife, he kissed her stomach up to her chest. He sucked her neck as his hand rubbed her clit. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before helped her sit up. Sakura sat now as Syaoran stood on the opposite. "It's your turn!" said Sakura as she pressed her face against Syaoran's erection which now was ready and hard. She stood up and took off his boxers, then she let him sat right the spot where she had sat. She grasped his member and slipped her hand up and down, she kissed the tip of his, Syaoran put his hands on his wife's head as he felt comfortable. She speeded up her hand to earn a moan from him. "Oh...Sakura...Oh God...speed up honey"-Syaoran groaned in pleasure. Sakura did good job. She stopped her hand as she slit her tongue up and down his member, she licked it, she felt it, "It taste good darling!"-muttered Sakura. She left his manhood a second before she took his completely into her mouth. She sucked it hard as well as he had sucked her before. Sakura was so skillful, Syaoran groaned in pleasure as he grasped her head, "Don't stop Sakura, don't stop baby!". She kept sucking him until he put his seed into her mouth uncontrollably. She took her mouth off him and leaned toward to kiss him passionately. He could taste himself on her lips. "I love you, baby!"- said they to each other.

They came back to the warm water. "Warm water make us comfortable, it's good idea for us to make something fun in it, right, darling!"-said Syaoran as he hugged his wife tight. Sakura just smiled as she looked straight to his eyes and saying "Do it now!". Syaoran let Sakura leaned her back on the wall behind, he separated her legs and slowly put his member into her entrance. Her legs wrapped his hips. His hands tightenned her lower body as he thrust into her. He increased his speed, he felt fire through his body. Sakura moaned louder excitedly, she trembled with each thrust he gave. He pressed his face against her chest, her soft breasts moved up and down with a rhythm. "Oh fuck...Oh Syao baby...Harder...Faster...Good...Please" she groaned uncontrollably which made him horny and doing what she pleased. Fire burned in their body as Syaoran kissed his wife's lips passionatedly, their skins stuck together so they could feel each other every inch. "Sakura, I'm coming!"-Syaoran moaned so loud, "Cum with me, Saku!". "Oh yeah, I'm coming, too...Oh cum inside me, please!"-said Sakura as she felt damn hot. They cumed together, her milk mixed his seed which made a love solution. They gasped as staring at each other's eyes. He loosend his embrace after placing a lovingly kiss on her lips. "It's so..." "...Amazing!"

Syaoran and Sakura leaned their backs on the wall behind, he embraced her by one hand as the other one took her hand into its. She rested her head on his broad shoulder. They felt so good. "Oh God, I love my wife so fucking bad!"-mutterd Syaoran as he kissed her forehead. "I love you more!"-said Sakura. "I love you most!" –Syaoran whispered into his angel's ears. It was their amazing hor spring!

One Month Later...

A damn sexy man watered roses garden which his wife loved. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft hands hugged him from behind, her face pressed against his back. "Sakura, you come home earlier than I thought!"-he said as he turned around to see the woman he loved 'til die. Syaoran wrapped his hands around her waist.

"I miss you!"-murmured Syaoran.

"Babies and I miss you, too!"-said Sakura mischievously.

"Wha...What? Really? You're pregnant again? Oh my...I love you baby, so damn much!"-said Syaoran as he hugged her tightly and he kissed her truly madly deeply with all his love. He had to part for her to say.

"I'm really happy. We're going to be parents again. And I love you too, forever, my sweet!"-Sakura said through their kiss and their happy tears.

Happy ending!


End file.
